That's What Makes You Beautiful
by Kilalahinanaruto555
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara had expected normal new students only to get four crazy girls who end up capturing their hearts. With the talent show coming up will they take this opportunity and tell them or will they be left heartbroken? AU Oneshot!


**Hello!** Whoever has decided to randomly read this you are awesome! You get cookies!  
**Chouji:** You all will recieve cookies very shortly! As soon as they are done baking *****stares at oven*****  
**Me:** ...When did you-? Chouji I don't even think you're in this- Oh well! So this was created when my music started playing _**That's What Make You Beautiful by 1D**_ and I was too lazy to change the song.  
**Chouji: **Why was on your music anyway?  
**Me:** *****Ignores Chouji***** Also I know there are five guys! When I originally started to write this I did four and whenever I tried to add another couple I didn't find room.  
**Chouji: **That and she was too lazy  
**Me: **Shouldn't you be looking over your cookies? *****turns back to audience***** anyway for the songs featured there aren't any lyrics but when said songs are mentioned during the actual talent show look them up or if you know them try playing them in your head and see the magic!  
**Chouji: **Cookies! Hurry! *****Getting excited***  
********Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I own my OC, a bit of the plot that is all. **Enjoy!**

**That's What Makes You Beautiful**

Sasuke paused as he stared at the pinkette in front of him. Her emerald eyes gazed at the floor as she sank into her chair, wishing she could disappear from the face of the world, in that moment. Although she knew she couldn't, it was impossible; just because she had first day jitters didn't mean she could just give up. With a new resolve she sat up straighter, and ignored the glances, stares, mutters, and snickers that surrounded her as she listened intently on her new teacher's, Iruka, speech.

Sasuke felt a twitch in his mouth as he watched the girl in front of him sit up straighter and stare intently at the teacher as he droned on and on about.… Sasuke blinked for moment and with a smirk at his own stupidity that he had forgotten what Iruka was teaching. He let his gaze travel away from the pink haired girl and toward the other new students that had arrived today. They had all arrived from the same school that had burned down by some random fire. Everyone was fine but many students had to find different schools away from their friends.

The four girls were different in some way and the same in others. They were all friends at their old school and had no choice but to come to this one to stay together. The first girl who had come in through the door was the rosette in front of Sasuke. She claimed her name was Sakura Haruno and she was sixteen. She wore a plain red t-shirt, red converse and black shorts that stopped at her knees. Despite the regular clothes, she was beautiful in Sasuke's opinion and the clothes flattered her in every way without her attention. Even now as her emerald eyes narrowed in concentration and her eyebrows furrowed, Sasuke smirked at innocent girl in front of him, without her knowledge, of course.

* * *

Naruto gaped at the girl who sat to the left of him, causing her to blush a deep dark red and shyly glanced away. Her hair was such a dark blue, and so beautiful, that the midnight sky would envy its color. Long and ending at her waist while bangs, and two locks of hair framed her porcelain face, and her fair skin made her lavender eyes seem dark by comparison. Her skin seemed even paler that the moon, as the crimson of the blush contrasted with her skin and stained it.

Naruto blinked as the girl bit her rosy lower lip, and looked forward, her cheeks cooling down to a light pink. Naruto paused and admired the way her clothes looked on her body. A baggy periwinkle sweater that seemed dull when matched with her eyes again. Navy pants, white converse, and a sliver bracelet on her right wrist made the outfit complete. Although Naruto (and everyone else) could see, the chest and hips she had hoped to hide in her clothes made Naruto speechless in her beauty.

The girl's name was Hinata Hyuuga, and what a beautiful name it was. She had come from the same school as the other girls, was sixteen also, and in Naruto's opinion she was definitely the prettiest, and the shyest one. Naruto turned, just as Iruka glanced their way to see if his favorite student was even listening. With a blink of surprise, Iruka turned away, as Naruto snuck another glance at the girl, and in surprise caught her eye. With a small noise, which he found adorable, she blushed lightly and whipped her head back toward Iruka as Naruto smiled to himself, at what he had witnessed. Yes, she was definitely the shyest girl Naruto ever met.…

* * *

Neji blinked as he studied the girl who had taken the seat to the right of him. Dark chocolate-brown hair done up into two perfect buns at the top of her head. Neji fought off a light smirk when he realized they reminded him of panda ears. Dark blue jeans, forest green converse, and a button up white shirt contrasted with her tanned skin and chocolate-brown eyes. The outfit was professional and yet was not girly in the least as she twirled her pencil in between her long slim fingers. She stared straight ahead at the teacher with a bored and tired expression on her face and yet…. Neji blinked, as thoughts of what the girls smile would look like flashed though his mind, as the lesson he was working on remembering escaped his mind.

Her name was Tenten Amino, and even though Neji had just met her, she was already different from the others who had come with her. Only one of the girls had brown hair yet Tenten's and hers were polar opposites. While Tenten's was the color of melted chocolate, hers was a darker almost blackish brown. Like Neji, she had just turned seventeen, and was in a class with mixed students, like this, when the senior's class filled up. Even back at her old school she had been in the same class as the other three, and had met them in their first hour class. What had united them by what Tenten claimed was the love of coffee, and fatting sweets that Hinata (who Neji was surprised to see since, she was his cousin) would make. Neji watched as Tenten sigh and start to rip paper out of her notebook and began folding it. After some minutes, Tenten smirked as she held up a paper ninja star. With great accuracy and speed the star was off, and had landed smoothly next to Sakura's hand

Neji watched from the corner of his eye as Tenten smiled for the first time. Her moist lips curving as she gave a short nod to Sakura, who unfolded the ninja star. With a cross of a smirk and a smile on her lips, Tenten leaned back in her seat as stared at the ceiling. Once again Neji was surprised as Tenten threw her pencil at the ceiling were it stuck in the plaster as she sat straight up and pretended to listen, as Iruka glanced the room once more looking for anything out of the ordinary. Neji resisted the urge to smirk as a thought crossed his mind and he quickly stole a glance at the chocolate-eyed girl. Whatever was normal about the class before was long gone when she came, as Tenten opened her hand and with ease caught the pencil, which had finally fallen from the ceiling, and began to take notes.

* * *

Gaara stared blankly at the girl who sat in front of him with a bored expression. She had almond skin, and brown hair, so dark it almost looked black, in comparison to the other brunette. Her eyes were an entirely different shade of brown also. They were a burned chocolate-brown and in Gaara's opinion (which shocked him a bit) beautiful with blue flecks placed in them. She wore a light gray shirt with the word 'kunochi' written down the side. Black pants and like the other girls wore lilac converse, with a black watch on her right wrist.

Hannah Torres was her name, she was sixteen, and she was definitely something else. The first thing she said when she arrived was that she was awesome and who ever messed with her friends would die a slow painful death. It was this sudden outburst is what caused her to catch Gaara's attention, and his eyes had followed her as she took her place were Iruka had requested. Although many mutters issued among the four girls, they all acted as though nothing was wrong.

Gaara watched as Hannah tapped her pencil against her thigh and rest her head against her hand. Suddenly something, paper, flew by and with much ease, Hannah raised a hand and plucked the small paper out of the air. Her small chubby fingers gracefully opened, what Gaara realized, was a paper ninja star as Hannah blinked at the note. Her seashell pink lips parted in surprise as she glanced to the left of Gaara, and up toward were the other brunette sat a smirk on her face, as Gaara's eyes traveled there was well. He watched as Hannah gave Tenten a blank look and shook her head at the older teen. This just caused Tenten grin before Hannah faced forward, although her almond skin had given away the light rosy blush, that was starting to form. This just caused Gaara to stare fully at how the light color seemed to flatter her better than any makeup know to man would. Even as he studied her a bit closer as well as the other girls, he felt his lips tug themselves into a small smirk at the fact none of them wore makeup and in their own way were beautiful…

**-Lunchtime-**

The boys sat at their usual table away from the others yet close enough to hear some bits of gossip in case their names were mentioned in any. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara, ate their lunch without much conversation. Although, Naruto and Sasuke were getting in a fight, since Naruto wouldn't stop trying to slip Sasuke's milk, to make it look as though the Uchiha had peed himself.

"Naruto! You idiot you try that one more time and I'll-" Sasuke started to make his threat, but Naruto just yawned until his eyes caught on the same lavender colored figure from earlier.

"Oh! That reminds me…. What do you guys think of the new girls?" Naruto asked, a light smirk on his face although his eyes never left Hinata for a minute.

"They are an interesting bunch… Although one of them is my cousin…" Neji said, a light smirk on his own face, as he remembered the stunts Tenten had pulled off.

"Really?! Which one?" Naruto shouted, as Neji merely pointed to the other Hyuuga with a slight smile.

"Aww man! I should have guessed by the last name!" Naruto cried, as Sasuke and the others rolled their eyes, before Sasuke started to get back to the main topic.

"That girl had pink hair for crying out loud!" Sasuke said sarcastically, although like Naruto his eyes never failed to find and follow the rosette, as she took her place among the others.

"Well what about you Gaara? What do you think of that Torres girl?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke caught his milk once more, and glared at the blonde next to him.

"… She's… different…" Gaara said, quietly as his gaze flicker over to the brunette, and with some shock realized she was grinning at her friends.

"Well you better watch it Sabaku." Sasuke merely said an intensity to his onyx eyes, as Gaara shot him a questioning glance and the Uchiha merely shrugged in reply.

"Let's go see what's so funny over there…" Naruto said a grin plastered to his face, and before his friends could disagree he was already running to the other table were the girls were laughing and grinning.

"… No harm in doing so." Neji said, as the rest of the boys started to make their way over to were the girls sat.

**-With The Girls-**

"Really, the ceiling, Tenten? Really?" Hannah questioned, a smirk on her face as she devoured her lunch earning a smirk from Tenten.

"How else are going to show off our skills!? People should be aware that we mean business and that they shouldn't mess with us!" Tenten said raising a fist, as Hannah grinned and hand-fived the other girl.

"Hell yeah!" Hannah shouted as Hinata giggled and Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Could you two be any louder!?" Sakura shouted at them but both Tenten and Hannah just smirked as Hinata covered her ears knowing what those two were planning.

"YES YES WE CAN!" They shouted in unison earning surprised looks from the other students as they laughed.

"Y-you shouldn't do that!" Hinata stuttered as she motioned for the two brunettes to sit back down, since they had stood to further prove their point to Sakura, who was holding in her temper if only by a thread.

"Hinata! There are no teachers here! No need to stutter and act innocent!" Tenten said as Hannah nodded in agreement and continued to inhale her food.

"Damn Hannah! Can you at least stop and breathe?!" Sakura shouted as Hannah looked up wiping her face with a napkin and shrugged.

"I could but that would be a waste of time!" Hannah said a smirk on her face when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Hannah didn't waste anytime in grabbing a pencil, she had placed next to her tray, and turning to stab whoever had placed their hand on her shoulder. **(1)** A yelp of surprise sounded, and the same strong hand moved to grip the pencil by the point. Hannah glared and refusing to look up spun in her chair, and kicked out at the body in front of her. The body jumped back, as Hannah looked up and met familiar onyx eyes.

"Well Neji I guess there is harm in coming over here!" Sasuke shouted as the male Hyuuga smirked from where he sat. Hannah blinked she stared at the Uchiha before her in surprise.

"S-Sasuke?" Hannah asked and cursed herself for stuttering, as Sasuke smirked and poked her cheek.

"That's right co-," Sasuke shouted but Hannah cut him off and his air, as she jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Cousin!" Hannah shouted as the girls laughed and the others stiffened.

"Will you get off of me!?" Sasuke shouted as he pried Hannah off him who frowned and smacked the back of his head as soon her feet touched the ground.

"I haven't seen you in ten years! You really think I wasn't gonna freak when I saw you!" Hannah shouted as Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat next to Sakura.

"Sasuke you didn't-" Naruto started as Sasuke interrupted him.

"We are very distant but yes we are related. Also it's not something really worth mentioning." Sasuke said as Hannah nodded in agreement with her cousin.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked as Sasuke sighed but Hannah was the one who spoke.

"My great aunt had an affair with Sasuke's grandpa when they were younger. They had Sasuke's father but they kept all hush, hush so no one would find out. Anyway you didn't think Sasuke took care of himself now did you?" Hannah asked as everyone sat silently no one talking, and the only noises that were made were regular cafeteria noises.

They reason Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke were friends in the first place were because of the pain they all went though. Neji's father was killed in a car accident when the breaks went out on the highway; not to mention he was speeding already but the crash caused him to die on impact. Neji was six when it happened. He was sent to live with Hinata and her family since his mother had died giving birth to Neji.

Naruto had lost both his parents in a plane crash. They were going to America to start a new company but had died on the way. Something had happened and when Naruto's parent's plane smashed with another plane.… There were no survivors since the crash had happened over the ocean. After that, his godfather Jiraiya was sent to take care of him, along with his pet toads.

Sasuke on the other hand had lost both his parents to a disease. It had eaten away at them and when he turned six, they finally died. His older brother Itachi had taken care of him but that had only lasted until he was ten. His older brother passed because he had the same disease, and only Sasuke was sparred and was left alone on his own. Everyone thought he had taken care of himself, they realized Hannah's family stepped in and looked after Sasuke.

Lastly, there was Gaara; he had lost his mother when she had given birth to him like Neji. Although when he turned six Gaara's uncle tried to kill him for taking his sister away from him. Gaara's father stopped this though but Gaara's father had gotten involved with the gang afterwards. He would take money, lose it gambling, and then never pay them back causing his debt to get higher and higher. That was until he had to pay it with his life, when he was killed in a drive by. Gaara was eight when it happened and afterwards, Temari and Kankuro, were the ones who took the task of caring for their baby brother, like any sibling would do.

The girls remained silent; they all knew the stories either from each other or from the news.

"I-I'm sorry I…" Hannah muttered by trailed off as she shook her head, and once again placed her head in her hand and stare at the table. Gaara reached over much to his and Hannah's surprise, and lightly squeezed her other hand from under the table. Hannah shot him a glance with a raised brow, as Gaara gave a low shrug as she squeezed back.

"Well aside from that depressing matter have you girls heard of the school talent show coming up?" Naruto asked as his azure eyes glanced around the table. Gaara's face remained blank as Neji and Sasuke smirked.

"Last time I checked we just got here, and so I'm pretty sure we know nothing about a talent show!" Sakura said as the boys blinked and Hannah smirked at her comment.

"Well what about it Naruto? Right?" Tenten asked as everyone eyes widened in surprise.

"We haven't even made introductions yet have we!" Hannah shouted as they all groaned at their ignorance.

"Hannah Torres!" Hannah shouted, while throwing a fist up in the air, as Sasuke snickered while Gaara merely blinked.

"Tenten Amino!" Tenten yelled raising a hand and not a fist, as she and Hannah once again high-fived each other.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said a blush appearing on her face as she did so.

"Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said proudly, all while placing a hand over her chest, as though it was an honor to be her as the boys smirked.

"We already know who you are from class! Anyway Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said as he grinned, and raised his hand showing his signature thumbs up.

"Well they must already know, who we are then, you idiot.… Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said anyway, with a short nod to the girls.

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji plainly said as shrugged, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Gaara Sabaku." Gaara muttered as took his hand from Hannah's hand, and placed his chin on top of his now folded hands.

"Back to the topic now that we are introduced! What about it, Uzumaki?" Hannah asked, as Naruto shot her a curious glance and Hannah grinned sheepishly.

"Habit…" Hannah said as Naruto nodded a smirk on his face, as he shoved his hand into his pocket **(2)**.

"Well it's in a week from now and I wanted to see if anyone of you girls would sign up." Naruto said as he handed to flyer around, as Hannah's eyes brighten then darkened in thought as she gazed at the flyer.

"Sounds like fun! We should all do it!" Tenten suggested and was surprised to hear a chuckle come from the male Hyuuga next to her.

"We don't do talent shows." Neji scoffed as Tenten rolled her chocolate eyes, and waved Neji's comment away.

"You're just scared that you going to be beat by a bunch of girls!" Sakura said as Tenten smiled at her, and nodded with the rosette's comment.

"Yeah! I bet that if each of us did an individual song we would still be better than all four of you joined!" Tenten shouted and leaned back as the boys rolled their eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke questioned as Sakura smirked at him, and shook her head at the Uchiha next to her.

"No ya' think?" Sakura asked sarcastically as Sasuke scowled, and Neji turned to his younger cousin.

"Hinata, you disagree, don't you?" Neji asked hoping that his younger cousin would put a stop to this.

"I-It's worth a try." Hinata said much to Neji's surprise, as she glanced at Naruto and blushed a light pink.

"Well Hannah how about you- Oh no." Sakura asked but saw the look in Hannah's eyes and put her head on the table in agony.

"Yeah Hannah! Did you get anything yet?!" Tenten asked as Hannah's eyes brightened, and nodded to Tenten who smiled and gestured for Hannah to explain.

"_To Be Loved by Papa Roach_," Hannah started as she pointed to Gaara, who blinked as she turned to Neji.

"_Over My Head by The Fray; I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte; I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy!_ Woo!" Hannah shouted ending at Sasuke, and throwing both her hands, which were clenched into fists in the air.

"Once again pretty good matches Hannah! Although Naruto's song probably doesn't fit him." Tenten said as Hannah grunted and waved away her comment.

"The beat of the song is energetic and for dancing! He appears to be suffering from a bad case of ADHD or is always hyperactive! In addition, the lyrics talk about a couple who are going to break up! I beat at least a dollar that Naruto would sound exactly like the guy in _I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte_!" Hannah said justifying her answer, as Tenten nodded with a smirk.

"I know but I like it when you prove your answers! Also hey what's does your guys schedule say?" Tenten asked as she pulled a light yellow piece of paper out.

"Well I have:

_**Fourth Hour- Weaponry Using & History: Anko**_  
_**Fifth Hour- Art: Kakashi**_  
_**Sixth Hour- Gym: Gai**_

That's what I have next." Hannah finished as Tenten frowned in disappointment.

"Instead I have all those hours switched!" Sakura groaned as she read:

_**Fourth Hour- Art: Kurenai**_  
_**Fifth Hour- Gym: Gai**_  
_**Sixth Hour- Weaponry Using & History: Anko**_

"At least you guys have Art I have..." Tenten started:

_**Fourth Hour- Gym: Gai**_  
_**Fifth Hour- Weaponry Using & History: Anko**_  
_**Sixth Hour- Drama: Kakashi**_

Splendid!" Tenten shouted sarcastically, as the girls turned to Hinata who stared at her paper confusion written on her face as, Hannah Tenten gestured for her to read the paper.

"I have:

_**Fourth Hour- Weaponry Using & History: Iruka**_  
_**Fifth Hour- Gym: Kakashi**_  
_**Sixth Hour- Art: Kurenai**_

"… weird we don't have the same classes together beside the first three!" Hinata finished as all the girls groaned and sank down in their seats. Gaara chuckled as Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked as well as Neji.

"What's so funny guys?" Hannah snapped as Gaara turned his cyan gaze toward her.

"I have the same schedule," he muttered as Hannah blinked in surprise and bolted straight up in her seat.

"I have Hinata's!" Naruto shouted throwing an arm around Hinata who blushed brightly in response.

"Sakura's." Sasuke stated as Sakura glanced at him and let a small smile fall on her lips.

"Let me guess! You have mine right Neji?" Tenten asked as she glanced blankly at Neji who gave her a sharp nod in response.

"Okay now back to the talent show! I propose a bet!" Hannah shouted as the girls nodded and they guys smirked.

"What do you propose, cousin?" Sasuke asked as Hannah turned toward him a cocky grin on her face as she did.

"All the girls have to sing a song individually. While you boys have to come up with a song to sing together. In addition, the song we pick has to be of the same gender meaning if Hinata would have to pick a song written and sung by another girl like… _Raise Your Glass by Pink_." Hannah stated as Sasuke glanced at the others boys who nodded to the rules.

"The stakes?" Neji questioned as the girls glanced at each other and smiled.

"The losers have to go on blind dates while the winners get to set up the blind dates themselves! Deal?" Hannah suggested as the boys glanced around looking at each with questioning glances.

"Fine. Be ready to date a loser Torres!" Sasuke stated a smirk on his face as Hannah scoffed.

"In your dreams Uchiha also be ready to go on a date with the president of your fan club!" Hannah said as Sasuke eyes widened and she laughed.

_**Rrrrriiiiinnnngggg!**_

"Come on Sabaku! You have to show we were the hell we go! And before you snap on me I'm just surprise as you are that I haven't gotten lost in this giant school yet!" Hannah shouted grabbing Gaara's arm as she pulled them into the hall.

"You aren't normal are you?" Gaara questioned as Hannah snorted.

"My freaking cousin is Sasuke Uchiha and you ask me if I'm normal? Just saying that should answer that question! Anyway but yes, yes I'm not normal and I freaking proud of it!" Hannah shouted earning surprised looks from several students as she rolled her eyes and motioned for Gaara to lead the way.

Everyone left at the table shrugged and started to leave with each other when Tenten stopped them.

"Should we be worried about them?" she asked as Neji and Sasuke chuckled.

"Gaara hasn't had the urge to kill anyone for a while so-" Sasuke started but Tenten cut his off with a glare.

"I meant should we worry for him since Hannah is pretty crazy! I mean I swear her eyes lit up when she read about that weapons thing! Not that it doesn't sound like fun!" Tenten yelled as they glanced at each other in surprise.

"The least harmful thing they can do is hurt each other.… The most is that they team up and start attacking the school." Neji merely said as he shrugged and with Tenten in tow, they filed out of the lunchroom.

"I think." Neji mutter low enough that only Tenten would hear as she smirked next at him.

**-Four Days Later-**

Hannah groaned and rested her head against the table as Gaara smirked at her back. Today he wore a tight black shirt and blue jeans with his ratty black sneakers. Hannah wore on the other hand a loose-fitting royal blue t-shirt with black jeans and her lilac converse. They hadn't noticed until Tenten and Sakura said something but they had ended up matching.

"Why do I need to know when the katana was first invented?" she muttered to herself as Gaara hearing this decided to change the subject.

"What song are you singing?" Gaara asked his voice low and yet curious as Hannah turned toward him.

"Not sure… what about you boys, anything yet?" Hannah asked her curiosity getting the better of her as Gaara shrugged.

"Haven't decided yet." Gaara answered as Hannah paused and started to scribble something down on a scrap paper she had pulled from her pocket.

"Here! A list of boy bands that I heard of or actually listened to! Go see if any of their songs stand out and see if you boys can pick one. I hope this helps." Hannah said she handed the note to Gaara who smirked at her as she gave one back.

"Thank you." Gaara said as his fingers brushed Hannah's and she stole her hand away before whipping back toward the lesson.

"How am I going to remember this though!?" Hannah asked mainly to herself placing a hand on her cheek and letting her brown hair, which was free from its usual ponytail, fall around her face as Gaara smirked a bit.

He had learned a few things from Hannah over the past few days. She had a twin brother who had gone to a different school and not this one and had one older and two younger sisters. She swore now and again although Sakura stopped her by shouting loudly and preventing the swear word from even being heard. Hannah was also loyal to her friends and was clever when it came to music and writing. She was loud, annoyingly hyperactive at times when she had too much coffee, and was stubborn and proud, that when presented with a challenge she would refuse to stop trying to prove that she was right. Gaara found these things annoying and yet… he realized that he loved them all. He loved how Hannah would never back down, and how she used logic to win most things, and not violence, although, she did have a violent nature when angered. It also helped that she was beautiful by just by being herself he also noticed that she never once wore make up and he still found her beauty amazing.

"Music," Gaara answered her question as Hannah threw him a confused look.

"How?" Hannah asked as Gaara shrugged and lightly tapped the side of her head poking her temple.

"Figure it out." Gaara replied as Hannah sighed and narrowed her eyes and made another noise at the back of her throat.

"Hello students do to budget cuts we have lost the use of the school bells so from here on I will be doing the ringing! Anyway RING!" Tsunade the principle slurred on the intercom, before shouting the word, as Hannah and Gaara looked blankly at the speaker before filing out of the classroom.

**-Naruto & Hinata-**

Hinata yelped as another student named Rock Lee whipped a dodge ball at her sending it past her head as she dove toward the floor. Lee was alone on one side while Naruto, Hinata and all the other students stood on the other. Although now it was down to a handful since they had done this for the past half hour. Their teacher Kakashi had put Lee in charge today stating that he was under paid and that today he was going to have the day off whether or not they liked it.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried he grabbed her by the shoulders and together they went down, as another dodge ball sailed were Hinata's body once was.

"Thank you N-Naruto." Hinata stammered as Naruto grinned down at her from were he lay on top of her.

"Hinata stand up so I can hit you!" Lee shouted as Naruto growled and shot up and stepped in front of Hinata.

"Over my dead body!" Naruto snarled as he grabbed a dodge ball and flung at Lee who dodged and threw a lazy grin at Naruto.

"You're going to have to do better than-" Lee cut off as Naruto picked up two dodge balls and throwing one at Lee's feet. Lee jumped to avoid the collision just as Naruto threw the other one with amazing speed. Lee had forgotten about the other dodge ball until it hit him and sent him flying backward

"Lee you're out! Naruto wins!" Kakashi said a lazy grin under his mask as he looked up from his orange book as Lee groaned and Naruto started to run around the gym both hands up in the air as he yelled in glee. Hinata smiled and stood watching the orange clad boy until he ran up to her and grabbed her bridal style before running around once more. Hinata blushed but raised a hand and shouted with Naruto who paused to look at the beauty he carried.

Naruto had fallen for Hinata and he had fallen hard as well. Her beauty was nothing compared to others and she was so kind and caring even when she wore a plain white shirt and blue shorts like Naruto and everyone else in the gym class. She was gentle even though everyone else in the group of girls had a violent side although Naruto had yet to see Hinata's. He loved how Hinata would blush and stutter and how she would join in when he was just being weird without judging him like now. Naruto ran around the gym yelling and shouting with Hinata in his arms who smiled at his antics.

"Hinata, why are you friends with Hannah, Sakura, and Tenten?" Naruto asked as they stopped and finally put her down. Kakashi had ordered them to stop since he couldn't read his book and they had to clean up the gym.

"Well..." Hinata muttered as she started to explain to Naruto.

**-Flashback-**

_"H-hi! Would you l-like to share s-some cinnamon buns?" Hinata asked the two brunettes and rosette in front her, a blush making it's way to her cheek as the brunette with the blue flecks in her eyes turned her gaze toward her with her mouth wide opened._

_"What's you name?" she asked her eyes wide with curiosity as Hinata wriggled under her gaze._

_"H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata stuttered as the brunette threw her arms around the Hyuuga._

_"You are officially the most awesome person I have ever met that is alive!" she shouted as she hugged Hinata who blinked as her blushed deepened to a darker red._

_"Hannah! Off of the poor girl!" The rosette order as the brunette named Hannah glared at her before turning back to Hinata._

_"I'm Hannah Torres sorry but I love people who offer free food to me **(3)**! Also you wanna be friends Hinata?" Hannah asked a light smile of hope on her face as Hinata smiled back and nodded._

_"Well welcome to our group! I'm Tenten the muscle of the group." the last brunette said with a wink as the rosette smiled at Hinata her cool emerald eye lighting up with happiness at the Hyuuga before her._

_"I'm Sakura the brains," she said as she shook Hinata's hand. With a glance at Hannah who was currently eating a cinnamon bun, Hinata opened her mouth to ask what she was when Hannah interrupted her._

_"I'm the crazy one! I probably should have said that before but your delicious cinnamon buns distracted me! Also worms are the fishy of the earth they both wriggle when you pull them out of their habitats!" Hannah shouted as Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as Tenten and Sakura just gave Hannah blank looks._

_"Now she's going to be like that all day." Sakura said as Hannah gulped the last bit to her cinnamon bun and pointed at Sakura a light glint to her eyes as she did so._

_"So you say Rakura and where's your good twin Sakura! Did you try to kill her again** (4)**?!" Hannah shouted as Sakura faced palmed herself and Tenten grabbed Hannah from behind._

_"That's enough sugar for you today Torres!" Tenten shouted as Hinata blinked and Hannah thrashed against the chocolate haired girl._

_"Well Hinata welcome to our group!" Sakura said drawing the girl's attention away from the other two as they fought._

_"T-Thank you Sakura." Hinata said a smile on her face as Sakura smiled back._

_"If you want you can leave now and pretend you never met us." Sakura offered as Hannah screamed "Cinnamon buns!" behind them as she lunged at said buns were Hinata had placed them on the desk. Tenten however, body slammed her midair and both fell with a loud thud to the ground groaning._

_"Actually I-I think I'll s-stay. I'll be the I-innocent one!" Hinata offered as they looked at her with surprise before they all grinned and hugged the newest edition to their group._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Innocent one?" Naruto asked as Hinata smiled and nodded happiness flashing in her eyes as she did so.

"Y-yes whenever the teachers come by I-I always stutter and m-make them believe we are good. A-also I have to keep the balance o-otherwise Hannah and Tenten start to get out of hand." Hinata said as Naruto nodded before he raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Really worms and fishes?" he questioned as Hinata laughed and nodded to him a blush playing on her cheeks again.

"That's what I thought too." Hinata said as Naruto's eyes widened once again in surprise.

"Hinata-" Naruto started as Hinata smiled lightly at the ground they stood in the hall as students rushed around trying to get to their next classes.

"There are no teachers around here yet so…" Hinata trailed off as her smile brightened at Naruto who nodded in understanding as they made their way to their next class.

**-Neji & Tenten-**

Neji yelled as he clenched his heart in left hand and his head in his right as Tenten watched from off stage eyes wide in surprise. She was captured at the emotions that had crossed the Hyuuga's usual emotionless face in awe. Kakashi who had surprisingly looked up from his book to watch the Hyuuga act from an expert of _Wuthering Heights _was also surprise since Neji hadn't acted like this since Kakashi became teacher.

"Nice job Neji! You were wonderful! Now let see if we can't add our new student with some impove!" Kakashi shouted, as some students pushed the bun-wearing brunette on stage were she almost toppled onto Neji. They took several steps back and had managed to catch themselves before they could tumble to the ground.

"Begin!" Kakashi shouted and leaned back he had run all the way over from where he had taught Hinata's class and was once again having a self-appointed day off. Kakashi had called it even before they could fully pull away from each other as he started to pick up his orange book once more.

"Hey Mister you could watch where you're going!" Tenten shouted in a jersey accent as Neji smirked and placed both hands on her waist and pulled her roughly back against his body.

"Oh I thought you girls like that kind of stuff." Neji whispered seductively as Kakashi glanced up once again as Tenten placed both hands on Neji's shoulders her eyes wide with surprise as an idea came to her mind.

"No we don't and- What the hell is that!?" Tenten shouted as Neji whipped around his eyes scanning the 'sky' with surprise as Tenten started to inch her hand closer to his pocket.

"I don't see-" Neji started as Tenten swiftly reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet causing the Hyuuga to stare at her with surprise and was stunned that she had done that without his notice.

"This is what ya' get hay sucker!" Tenten sneered accent still intact as Neji growled and tackled her to the ground causing Tenten's shirt to rip a bit as it snagged on a nail. Tenten wore a now ripped forest green shirt and blue jeans with her usual converse. While Neji in contrast wore a light sky blue shirt with black pants and white sneakers.

"You give me back my wallet!" Neji growled as Tenten smirked at him and quickly changed her voice to sound like an old man as Neji blinked with confusion.

"Ah! This crazy young man is mugging me! Someone please help me!" Tenten shouted as Neji hopped off her and started to help her up his mind racing to try to come up with a new strategy as to get his wallet back.

"Thank you young woman! You are most kind!" Tenten groaned and clumsily got to her feet as Neji shook his head at her. His long dark locks swaying as he did so before he turned his attention back to the bun-wearing girl on front of him.

"Yeah now give me five bucks old man! I help you up and you expect that to be free!?" Neji shouted his voice high and snobbish as he looked at Tenten with mock disgust as Tenten blinked in surprise.

"But I thought- Aliens!" Tenten shouted as she dove toward the ground as Neji once again looked to the 'sky'. His lavender eyes scanning the rafter which were supposed to be clouds to him.

"What are you-" Neji started but was cut off as Tenten started to jog in place and run a bit ahead of Neji.

"Come on dude you got to run faster than that!" she yelled with a wink as Neji bent over and pretended to pant and be out of breath racking his brain as he did so to get his wallet back.

"I… can't… you go… just leave me some change for the bus…" Neji panted as Tenten snickered and rolled her chocolate eyes Neji was just about to fall to the floor in exhaustion when Tenten yelled:

"Come on dude I know you're pretending! You ranked higher than me in that race!" she shouted as Neji frowned to himself before he stood upright and jogged over to her.

"Yeah you're right I feel fine but I bet five that I can beat you in a race!" Neji challenged as Tenten smirked and started to open her mouth to speak when Tsunade voice came on shouted:

"RING!" A few students laughed as Tenten ran out of the room full speed as Neji chased her through the halls. His legs were longer but Tenten who had been in soccer for at least ten years had left them almost evenly matched.

"Give me back my wallet!" Neji screamed resisting the urge to shake his fist at her as Tenten laughed and poured on the speed,

"Never!" she shouted back as she burst threw the doors and out of the school Neji hard on her heels.

"Tenten!" he shouted and tackled the girl to the ground. They wrestled for a few short minute before Neji finally pinned Tenten down on the ground.

Lavender bore into brown with an intensity that hadn't been there before as they both froze at their predicament. Neji had come to realize with shock that he had somehow started to feel things for the chocolate haired girl. He had fallen for her smile her laughter and her personality all at once.

"Now can I have my wallet back?" Neji question lifting an eyebrow as Tenten giggled underneath him as she arched her neck and whispered very close to his own lips:

"Yes only if you get off of me Hyuuga." and with that Neji flung himself off as Tenten threw his wallet toward him and stood up abruptly.

"Come on let's find the others." Tenten said and with that, she turned and walked away since she had no homework today as Neji stared after her his pale eyes full of a mixture of happiness, sadness and a light hint of desire.…

**-Sasuke & Sakura-**

"FREEDOM!" Uchiha and Haruno shouted together as they raced through the halls. They saw Hannah and Gaara running full sprint away from the gym their backpacks hitting their legs from were they hung in their hands and Hannah's favorite leather jacket was tied around her waist. They watched as Neji chased after Tenten who had supposedly taken his wallet and was tearing through the halls with him on her heels. Now what were Sasuke and Sakura doing you ask, well.…

"Uchiha! Haruno! You weren't dismissed!" Anko screamed at them as they, like their friends, ran though the halls trying to get away from their crazy teacher.

"RUN!" they shouted in unison at each other as Anko took off after them. Sasuke darted left and Sakura followed they ran around the back and decided in unspoken agreement to hide _behind _and not in the huge dumpsters behind the school. Their backpacks went in the dumpster however since it was already cramped with two people behind it. Sasuke was the last to go in just as a spear wielding Anko streaked by.

"You two are going to have detention for the rest of the school year!" she shouted and took off the in other direction again as Sasuke and Sakura sighed in relief.

"You okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he studied the rosette next to him who was close yet not enough for it to be uncomfortable. Sakura gave him a shaky smile as she let out another sigh of relief.

"I'm okay I just… didn't expect that!" she said gesturing to the direction Anko had run off in.

"Hmm… maybe we should have waited.…" Sasuke wondered aloud but mainly to himself as Sakura nodded in agreement anyway. He turned toward her and the darkest of onyx eyes met the brightest of emeralds.

Sasuke had known he had fallen for the Haruno, and had know that he was in too deep to end it. He knew that unless he waited to humiliate the rosette, and break his heart he couldn't call anything off. Therefore, he wasn't very surprise when his found himself turned more toward her, and his arm wrapping around her waist. Although he was new in the love game, he still had a certain idea of how it goes, since living with the Torres family had helped Sasuke not become a total ice-cube. Sasuke had just placed a hand to Sakura cheek when her hands found his shoulder, and gave him a light push as to signal they were done. Her porcelain cheeks were painted a color that would have put her hair to shame as they filed out of the hiding place. With one look, it signaled that they both felt the same and yet were going to have to wait, since they refused to spend their first kiss behind a dumpster. After cutting across the lawn of the school and going this way and that, they met their friends who had retreated to Neji's car.

"Anko equals crazy!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke nodded in an agreement as his cousin grinned at them and Gaara smirked.

"Oh really? Cause me and Gaara are her favorite students!" Hannah said as everyone eyed them in surprise before rewarding them with blank looks.

"… We should have figured…." Naruto muttered as the rest of them nodded along as Gaara and Hannah just blinked out of surprise until the girls turned toward the boys.

"Well three more days and we win the bet!" Sakura said as the girls smirked as Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji frowned while Naruto groaned.

"Aw man! We haven't even picked a song yet!" Naruto shouted as the girls started to grin at each other. Gaara although smirked and tapped on Hannah's shoulder.

"If I remember correctly you didn't pick a song either…" Gaara said his voice low as everyone else looked at Hannah in surprise and shock (namely Tenten) as Hannah blushed and laughed nervously.

"I kind of hoped you forgot… Also I gave Gaara a list of bands so you can see if any of their songs stand out." Hannah said as Gaara took the note of suggested band choice out from his pocket. He wore a light smirk as Hannah full-blown grinned at the group.

"Hannah! I understand that you have a crush on Gaara but helping the enemy!? Unthinkable!" Sakura shouted voice full of mock disgust as Tenten and Hinata giggled and laughed behind her. Hannah in response blinked questionably at Sakura as she replayed what she said in her mind.

"I have a crush on Gaara?" Hannah mumbled as she raised a brow and Sakura grinned and pointed a finger at the confused brunette.

"You just admitted it!" she shouted as Hannah shook her head as Gaara himself was hounded by the guys.

"Gaara we understand that you like Hannah but to have her help us…. Shame on you man.…" Sasuke said as Naruto shook his head and Neji shot him a disapproving look.

"I like Hannah?" Gaara himself questioned and blinked dumbly as the guys smirked and nodded to the redhead who blinked once more.

"You finally admitted it! That's progress Sabaku!" Naruto shouted as Hannah as if on cue turned toward Gaara her face molded into that of determination.

"Gaara! You don't like me as more than a friend do you?" Hannah asked as Gaara blinked and glanced around before he finally thought of something to say back.

"Why? Do you see me as more as a friend?" Gaara asked his eyes narrowing as Hannah blinked and blood made its way up to her almond cheeks.

"…." Silence issued as Hannah whipped back toward the girls and started to wave her hands in the air as though she could take off flying.

"Sakura like Sasuke! Tenten like Neji! Hinata likes Naruto! Also when I say 'like' I mean as more than a friend!" Hannah shouted as everyone froze and started to stare at the ground as she threw her head back and laughed like a mad scientist.

"I regret nothing! I had to move the awkwardness off of me!" Hannah shouted as she started to sprint off before the girls could actually attack leaving the remaining members of the group to question what had just happened.

"….Let's just forget this happened and we will continue this conversation after the talent show! Agreed?" Tenten suggested as everyone nodded and started for home unsure what they all thought of each other and what they were going to do about the talent show.

**-The Day Before The Talent Show-**

"We need a song! We need a song! We need a song!" Naruto yelled repeatedly as he ran around Sasuke's living room waving his arms in the air as Hannah did a few days ago.

"We all know we need a song you idiot!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto stopped to glare at his before he started to run around again.

"But what should it be about! Should it be about a breakup or something random or-" Naruto started as Sasuke finally lost it and threw the pen and a notebook he was using for ideas at Naruto who ducked when the pen came along until the notebook came and the corner of it hit Naruto squarely on the face.

"Ah! Damn you Uchiha!" Naruto shouted as he waved at fist at Sasuke as the two started to fight while Neji merely sighed and picked up the pen and the notebook before he sat on the couch. Gaara himself was propped against the wall his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the wall opposite of him.

"The girls." Gaara said suddenly as the idea came to him, Neji glanced up having been the only one that heard as he grinned at Sabaku before walking over to the computer that was in the corner of the plain living room.

"That is a brilliant plan Sabaku." Neji merely said as he started up the computer and Gaara smirked while Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting long enough to notice something was going on.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as Sasuke blinked and Neji gestured for them to come over to the computer.

"We sing a song for the girls to tell how we feel." Neji stated as Naruto grinned and looked over toward Gaara who had stationed himself to Neji's left while Naruto himself took point to his right as Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up straight before he let out a snort.

"This is so damn cheesy! What are we in a freaking chick flick!?" Sasuke yelled as Naruto, Neji and even Gaara with his invisible eyebrows, raised one at Sasuke.

"… You have a better plan Uchiha?" Neji asked as Sasuke blinked and his face fell. He grumbled something as Neji turned back toward the computer.

"I didn't think so." Neji stated as Sasuke grunted and they read over Neji's shoulders until one caught Naruto's eye.

"There that one! Click that one!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and down in his spot as Neji glared at him and clicked on the song title. As they read over the lyrics they grinned and nodded before they printed out four sheets of the lyrics and started to practice and decide who and was going to sing what line and verse; yes it was true the guys had found the song to sing for the talent show.

**-Talent Show-**

Sakura stood in her most brilliant and perfect outfit yet. A light white basic top with dark blue jeans and her favorite red converse adorned Sakura's body. A black jacket that stopped half way helped cover her arms and her pink hair was straightened and looked twice as long as it normally did while her emerald eyes took in her surrounding. The outfit was rocking and tomboyish yet had a touch of girlyness making it perfect in every aspect.

Tenten on the over hand wore something that just screamed tomboy compared to Sakura. Tenten wore a bright almost neon green shirt and her forest green converse. Black pants and a black hooded sweater adored her back as she smirked at the competition with a cockiness that would put even Sasuke's smirk to shame. All the while, her chocolate eyes were playful and excited about the talent show in front of them.

Sakura's eye traveled to where the newest member sat in her chair. Hinata's outfit was pretty though as Tenten's outfit was boyish Hinata's made her look more girly. Hinata wore a light blue shirt that hugged her chest before spreading out at the waist. Black leggings and her favorite white converse adored her feet as well. Her hair was down as usual and she looked beautiful even more as Sakura let her eyes finally fall on their last and crazy companion.

Hannah wore a crimson shirt the sleeves stopping at her wrists and the shirt hugging her body. On her legs were regular jeans neither a dark nor a light color. Her hair was let down were it fell with a wave and was brushed after Sakura convinced her to let it loose. On her back like all the girls, she wore a jacket although it was her favorite slightly baggy leather jacket and on her feet, she wore her lilac converse. Hannah sat looking blankly at the floor as she concentrated on remembering the very last verse to the song she had chosen.

"You girls ready to lose?" a voice challenged as Sakura's heart once again skipped a beat and Hannah's head shot up in surprise.

"No since we will be the ones who win." Hannah stated as the guys came into view all of them smiling (Naruto), rolling their eyes (Sasuke), or just simply smirking (Neji and Gaara) as they stared at the girls and the girls stared back.

Since they had to sing together, they decided to match all of them wearing a shirt, jeans, and professional black shoes. Neji had light blue jeans and a dark forest green shirt on much like Tenten's shoes. Gaara wore a red shirt although various shades darker than Hannah's and black pants. Naruto wore a deep almost ocean blue shirt that brought out his eyes nicely and some khakis. Lastly, Sasuke wore a white shirt showing off the light coloring to his skin and making his eyes and hair even darker that before. They all blinked and with small smiles, smirks, and blushes realized they all matched in one way or another.

"Did you know that you all are wearing jackets?" Naruto asked raising a golden brow as Sakura waved the question away as if it was nothing.

"We all go one at different times so I doubt anybody will really notice!" Sakura said and to prove her point all the girls held up their numbers. Tenten had five while Hinata was number one, Hannah had seven and Sakura lastly had three. Sasuke smirked as opened his mouth to speak when Gaara cut him off to his surprise.

"Hannah is on right before us.…" Gaara muttered as Hannah blinked and sighed, Sakura head that and snapped toward the other girl before she roughly grabbed Hannah by the shoulders.

"Hannah! Are you okay-" Sakura started as Hannah pushed her hands off and stood walking away from the group and out toward the audience.

The group watched as Hannah walked confidently toward a corner of the multipurpose room that was also the gym. It had been converted by using a large curtain and stage that took up a good part of the huge room while the rest was used for chairs and the bleachers were the contestants families sat. Hannah earned some stares as she walked briskly toward her family. A boy stood to met her as Hannah threw her arms around him and Gaara felt a pang before he heard Sasuke chuckle.

"So her brother came too…" he muttered mainly to himself as Gaara's pang died away and Hannah released the other boy from her arms. They talked before the boy who looked exactly like Hannah handed her something as Hannah grinned at him before running back the way she came.

"I'm good!" Hannah sounded slightly out of breath as she smiled at them and Sakura shot her a confused look.

"I was having a sugar crash but Ethan gave me a candy bar so it's alright!" Hannah sounded as she started to munch away on the said treat and Sakura slapped a palm to her head in annoyance at Hannah.

"Sakura you might give yourself-" Hannah started but was cut off as the announcer started to speak her voice booming through the room as they all looked back toward the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the third annual talent show! Although this year has been a little short on contestants! Still neither the less let's see what they got! Please welcome Hinata Hyuuga singing _Listen To Your Heart by DHT_!" Tsunade shouted as she raised an arm and Hinata shot up out of her seat and made a start toward the exit until Hannah grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Hinata! You love this song and you have a freaking beautiful voice and if you don't go out their right now and sing…. Remember this is me showing you my love but… I will personally strap you to a chair and tape the microphone to your mouth until you sing that song! Now go Hinata you _will_ do great!" Hannah shouted into Hinata's face causing the poor girl to pale as she looked at Sakura and Tenten who raised their hands as though to say 'we're not in this'. Hinata looked once more as her eyes landed on Naruto she blinked as he gave her a small nod and smile and then pushing Hannah's hands away she turned and strode toward the stage confidence growing in her every step as the music started and Hinata started to sing.

The song was slow at first then her voice rode on the air like satin in the wind. The lyrics and words rolling right off of her tongue and made everyone forget the piano music as she sang. She gestured a bit her arms out as she started the chorus but held the note on the last word expertly. Her hands going over her heart along with the chorus and once again, she was waving her arm each gesture smooth and fluid before placing her hands over her heart once more for the chorus. With a little flourish, she let the song end her arms at her side and her head a bit down slightly letting her midnight colored bangs hide her pale face from view. Silence issued in the room as everyone gaped at the female Hyuuga… then the cheering began. Hinata's head snapped and she grinned at everyone before she bowed and ran off stage were all the girls smiled and hugged her.

"Hinata you were awesome!" Naruto shouted coming over to the Hyuuga who was still giddy from all the clapping of the audience.

"Thank you Naruto!" Hinata said forgetting her nerves and throwing her arms around Naruto's neck in a hug as Naruto hugged her back. After breaking a part, Naruto still held Hinata's hand causing the lavender-eyed girl to blush as Tsunade's voice sounded out.

"Well now that Hinata and Ino have performed I give you Sakura Haruno who will be singing _Raise Your Glass by Pink_!" Tsunade shouted as Sakura skipped out onto the stage before any of her friends could wish her luck and gestured for the music to begin.

The rosette stood very almost eerily still until her eyes flashed opened and she started to sing. Compared to Hinata's satin voice her was a little rougher yet was still nice and smooth in its own way. Sakura ran from one side of the stage carrying the microphone in one hand as she sang and turned toward were the music was coming from and asking the question in the song. When the chorus started, she strolled back to the middle of the stage just in time to make a 'phone' with her hand, tilting her head a bit, and smirking. She did a small little dance and made a serious face before she started to gesture for the crowd to join her and fist pumping when the chorus started. This continued with the rosette alternating each side from left to right or just by staying in the middle of the stage. Sakura ended the song shortly as Sasuke smirked and raised his fist toward her as she skipped back to the stage.

"Was I awesome or was I-" Sakura started but was cut off as Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and kissed her as everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes you were." he stated as he kissed Sakura once again who kiss his back this time around. Hannah's eye twitched as she started to gag along with Tenten.

"Cheese! Were dying from such a cheesy scene before us!" Hannah gasped as she and Tenten pretended to drown and flop on the floor before they started to laugh. The next contestant went on without much notice from the group as they watched Hannah and Tenten's antics on the floor.

"Well folks were hereby half way done since our handsome Shikamaru performed his talent of sleeping! Next up is our Miss Tenten Amino who will be singing _So What by Pink_!" Tsunade called again as Tenten waved and waltzed up onto the stage instantly the music started.

Tenten nodded her head along with the beat before she shrugged her shoulders in a no concerning way and sung. She walked around the stage gesturing from herself to the audience and fist pumping as she did so she even did an air guitar when she sang another part of the chorus. Her voice was smoother than Sakura's yet still rougher than Hinata at the same time. She stabbed at the words as though each one were holding a piece of her in it's meaning yet was very smooth when she strung them all together as she sang. She didn't skip as if Sakura had but instead just walked around almost predator like. Suddenly in the middle of the stage, Tenten stopped and slowly started to sit down on the ground as the song started to slow. When the music picked back up she snapped up and was waltzing around as she snapped her arm to her side and waved it over her head before dropping it and pointing to the audience one last time and turning she blew a raspberry and calmly walked backstage as the audience once again cheered.

"Hell yeah! I rocked that song!" Tenten shouted as she jumped off the last step that had leaded the way back to her friends. Hannah jumped up out of her seat and high-fived Amino as Tenten grinned her smile stretching from ear to ear. Neji smirked and lightly grabbed her hand in his as Hannah sighed and looked at the ground her hair falling in front of her face as she did so. Gaara stood in front of her as the Sasuke and Sakura continued to make out Naruto and Hinata were making plans to go get ramen as Neji talked silently with Tenten in the corner of the room before Tenten giggled and they too had their first kiss. Slowly Gaara reached out and brushed Hannah's hair away as her brown eyes met his cyan ones.

"Are you okay?" he questioned as Hannah blinked and turned her sight away from the redhead in front of her to smile lightly at the ground.

"Honestly? A bit nervous because… well, I wanted to do something new, so I picked a song that I like but… it's not really in my genre of music…" Hannah explained as Gaara nodded in understanding before he placed his hand in her cheek and turned her face back toward him offering her a small light smile as she gave him one back.

"You'll do beautifully." Gaara stated as Hannah blinked and smiled at Gaara once more. He had said it as though it was plain as day that she could do nothing else.

"Now it's down to the second to the last performers! Give it up for Hannah Torres who will be singing _Someone Like You by Adele_!" Tsunade yelled into the microphone as Hannah walked calmly onto the stage. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata glanced up in surprise as Hannah gestured for the music to begin and she placed her hand on the microphone stand in front of her.

Hannah's voice was smooth although more bland at first but the emotions carried with her words. With her eyes closed, she let the words and lyrics flow putting more emotion into her words as she did so. As she started the second verse her brow furrowed in mock confusion as she stared out at the crowd before her. She gestured here and there, as she sang into the microphone exposing emotions that was needed for the song to be sang well. Just as she started to come to the rising point of the song, she yanked the microphone from the stand and walked a few more steps in front of it as she gestured to the audience and then placed a hand over her heart. She repeated this as she walked backward and once again stood in front of the microphone stand and place in back in. With that, she hung her head lightly as the audience cheered and she grinned before she walked back off the stage.

"Wow Hannah! I didn't think you would sing an Adele song!" Tenten whistled as Hannah rolled her eyes and plopped back down in the chair she was sitting at before.

"What did you think I was going to sing!? You and Sakura both used a _Pink _song!" Hannah threw back as Tenten and Sakura, who had stopped making out with Sasuke, a minute after Hannah had started singing, blushed and laughed nervously.

"That was not intentional!" Sakura shouted as Hannah threw them a knowing smirk, and turned toward Gaara who had stood the a corner of the area, arms crossed in front of his chest, and a light smile directed at Hannah from were he stood.

"Well Sabaku your group is up next!" Hannah called as Gaara came, and stood next to her, before he lightly grabbed her hand with his.

"Hey! If anything it's my group!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke smacked the back of his head, and Naruto grumbled something about Sasuke being a duck butt.

"What was that Naruto?" Sasuke asked arching an eyebrow as Naruto shuddered, quickly shook his head, and waved his hands back and forth.

"Nothing!" he shouted quickly as Hinata giggled, and lightly kissed Naruto on his cheek causing the blonde to turn toward her and grin before giving her a quick peck in return.

"Gaara." Hannah whispered out of the corner of her mouth just as Neji lightly place his lips on Tenten's forehead and she blushed a deep red. Gaara didn't verbally response but made a noise at the back of his throat to show he heard her.

"If you try to kiss me on the lips or face… I'm going to punch your face in." Hannah said her voice low as Sakura's mouth started to wrestle with Sasuke's as they kissed once more. Gaara blinked at Hannah who was watching her friends with disgust written on her face as Gaara chuckled.

"Hannah." Gaara said his voice low as Hannah turned toward his as Gaara picked up her hand and promptly placed his lips on top of it.

"That wasn't on the face." Gaara said before Hannah could school her shocked expression and shout her disbelief at what Gaara had done.

"… Shut up Sabaku," Hannah muttered a blush started to show in her almond cheeks as Tsunade's voice started to boom once more.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you the last performers for tonight! Please welcome Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki who will be singing _That's What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction_!" Tsunade shouted into the microphone, as Gaara quickly hugged Hannah whispering "This is for you girls." before he and all the other guys ran up onto the stage, and the music started to play.

Naruto was the first to start singing, as he jumped into the middle of the stage, which was the only place were the spotlight shone, and when he was half way done with the verse, when Sasuke took over. He stepped forward into spotlight on him, as he finished the verse Naruto started, and didn't even skip or stumbled on a word. After the verse was over the spotlight, widened its range as it enveloped, all the guys in its beamed and they all sang the chorus together, their voices mixing to create harmony that so many boy bands, and professional singers tried to reach but couldn't.

After the chorus was finished, Neji took over the first half as the spotlight dimmed and cut the other three boys from view. Once again, as soon as Neji was half way done Gaara started his part of the song, to everyone's surprise that he could sing, and much more to his or her surprise, that he actually sang _well _as his voice rode on the wind. After the verse was over, and the spotlights beam widened again, the boys started to wave the hands that weren't holding microphones in the air, as the crowd started to sing with them, or clap to the beat of the song.

The music dropped the beat of the song and the spotlight dimmed once again as Sasuke sang a line, then it switched quickly over to Neji as he sang his line, Naruto added his part when the spotlight reached him as Gaara sang the last line and their voices mixed again the spotlight allowing all of them to be seen. As the song started to end, the boys started to walk around the stage crossing paths every so often as they finally went back to the order they had been in when the music started. Gaara being on the left then Neji, Naruto, and lastly Sasuke as they ended the note highly, and the music cut off. Grinning the boys walked back stage as Sakura tackled Sasuke. Tenten jumped and let her lips collide with Neji's and Hinata hugged Naruto while Hannah wrinkled her nose in disgust at Tenten and Sakura's antics. She started to step away when Gaara's arms went around her and she sighed with a smirk hinting on her lips.

"Well, now that everyone has participated-" Tsuande started as Tenten voice sounded out as they gathered closer to hear her without letting Tsunade know.

"I guess it a tie, right?" Tenten said as everyone smiling and nodded in an agreement that the bet was now over.

"No matter who wins we still are friends... kind of..." Hannah said as everyone once again smiled and nodded with what the other brunette said.

"… Now the winners are…" Tsunade voice sounded out as Gaara and Hannah held hands, Naruto and Hinata were wrapped in each other's arms, Sasuke had placed his lips on Sakura's forehead and held her while the rosette blushed against his chest and lastly Neji held Tenten by her waist in front of him as they waited for Tsunade's answer. Although they already knew who lost and won for them…

**Me: **So for the numbers... my best friend helped me with this a little and they said that Hannah should act like them... so forgive me for the weirdness! Also the songs the girls sang were picked out randomly. I hit shuffle and boom that's what we got. The others were picked out somewhat by random too (namely Naruto's and Neji's! XD)  
**Chouji: **The cookies are finally done!  
**Me:** Cookies for all!  
**Hannah:** Wait... *****Read the ending again*** **So there is no winner? You made us sing for nothing?!  
**Hinata:** W-why was I-I OOC l-like that? And I-innocent?  
**Me:** I got tired of writing about you stuttering and you're Hinata! Of course you're innocent! XD  
**Hannah:** You are really lazy!  
**Me: **I know! *****Turns back to audience*** **Anyway sorry if they were too OOC and for the high school setting but at least it was enjoyable... I think... Anyway thank you to all who've read! You guys are the best! XD Until next time! **Bye!**


End file.
